The Atlas Empire
The Atlas Empire The Atlas Empire The Atlas Empire was a massive and densely populated Empire during the "Time of Empires" in Legends of Brickdom. It was ruled by an Emperor and managed by an Imperial Senate in a Republic styled government format. As the Empire grew, so did its bureaucracy. Over time the Empire became so massive it touched all regions of the known world of Bréa-athör during the Time of Empires. Demographics: Capital: Atlasia Government: '''Republican style with Imperial Senate that is represented by Elected Senators and ruled by the Emperor. '''Imperial Motto: "We bring the Thunder!" Population Statistics: Rulers of Atlas Time of the Kingdom: First ruler of the Kingdom: Athos "The Wise" - other rulers were never written down or inscribed in the annals of history. Line of Emperors: *Severus Athos Augustine I (Known as "The Defender") *Athos Markus Augustine I *Titus Roberto Augustine I (Known as "The Builder") *Severus Julianus Augustine II *Chrono Septimus Augustine I *Helmnius Barnibus Augustine I (Known as "Bridge Master") *Markus Severus Augustine I *Athos Septimus Augustine II *Chrono Xavier Augustine II *Xavier Titus Flavius Augustine I (Known as "First Blood") *Athos Roberto Augustine III *Valenian Augustus Septimus Augustine I (Known as "The Mask of Demise") *Valenian Roberto Augustine II (Known as "Little Demise") *Valerian Athos Augustine I (Known as "the Warrior Prince beyond the walls") *Markus Tiberius Augustine II *Chrono Julianus Augustine III (Known as "the Redeemer") *Valerian Flavian Augustine II (Known as "The Slayer") *Roberto Markus Xavier Augustine I (Known as "The Master of Coin") *Xavier Barnibus Flavio Augustine II *Septimus Severus Augustine I *Tiberius Titanius Augustine I *Titus Athos Augustine II *Severus Chrono Augustine III *Severus Julianus Augustine IV (Known as "The Peacemaker") *Chrono Valenian Augustine (Known as "The Reclaimer") *Valenian Belassarius Augustine III (Known as "The Conquerer") *Athos Julianus Augustine the IV (Known as "The Wise") *Barnibus Augustine II (Known as "The Valiant") Imperial Legions: The Empire is split into several Provinces and territories that were ruled by Governors and often ruled by local Military Govenors who would command the local Legions in combat. Each region of the Empire had a unique colour scheme for the Legion standards to help recognize where they came from. The Central Army (Imperial Army) however always wore red in combat as it was the field army used for major campaigns. While the local legions of the Provinces were used to maintain order or provide defence measures in times of turmoil. Atlas Legions: #The North Legions: They wore Green to represent the massive forests and orchard elements of the Northlands #The Central Legions: They wore Red to represent the Imperial Army and often were deployed as the Field Legions. However several were used to maintain order in the Central Provinces. #Western Legions: They wore Black and were often used to help maintain control over the Western isles. #East Legions: They wore blue to represent the old Kingdoms and help defend the Empire. #The South Legions: They wore Gold to represent the affliation to old Ishvala. #Praetorian Legion: They wore white and were used as the Emperor's Personal Legion in Combat. They were mostly made up of vetrens who took the oath to the Empire very seriously and knew they would be the frontline infantry in most battles as they were often called up by the Emperor to help him lead from the front. History of the Atlas Empire As the race of man spread across the known world of Bréa-athör (Brickdom in the common tongue), they eventually settled a mountainous and rugged land known as the Titan's back north of the ancient Kingdom of Ishvala. This land became known as Atlas named for the Titan that fell from the Heavens and supposedly formed the Continent with his body. As people migrated from the various realms of the world outward. Several fledgling Kingdoms began to form outside of the great and Ancient lands. One of these kingdoms was the Atlas Kingdom that grew under the reign of the first born leader of the land the mighty Athos the wise. He fostered several relationships with the other Kingdoms such as Ishvala to help promote trade and build up his people's basin of strength. Over the centuries of peace that was shared between the realms in the region, Atlas eventually started to grow way beyond its original borders. As they grew, so did the resentment of the other Kingdoms. As time would have it, one such Kingdom declared war on Atlas. The Kingdom of Idithica a far Western neighbour decided that Atlas deserved to be taught a lesson and declared war on the realm. However Atlas was prepared and with the might of its new war time leader "Severus" they led a strong defense of the realm until after a long period they turned the tide against the Idithican's and conquered them. This was the foundation of the Empire as Severus became the very first Emperor of Atlas. Over time his people began to expand and much like the Ancient Fangar Kingdom became an Empire ruled through warfare. The Ishvala War Province of Ishvala & Province of Mephesto (Atlas Empire) Ishvala was formerly the Ancient Kingdom of Ishval founded by Ishtar and Valara. During the years of the Great Emperor Valenian of Atlas, Ishvala was added to the Empire through his conquests of the southlands and the combined defeat of Ishval/Mephesto's Armies at the battle of Helms Bridge where Valenian led his outnumbered forces to victory by using the construction of the bridge to his advantage by forcing his enemies to a narrow position while his calvary forces were able to come at the combined enemy forces from the rear causing a rout. Following this battle Valenian led a siege of Mephesto's Capital (Mephetopolis), where he implemented the first use of Dragon's since the Ancient Wars and was able to sack the City and defeat the defenders. (Some say the Dragon's were gifted to him by the Great One God - Alumintar) Following the seige and capture of the city, Valenian personally killed the Royal Family of Mephesto and had their heads sent south to Ishval's capital as a sign of what was to come to them. After receiving this news and the word that Valenian had somehow procured Dragons for his army and sacked Ishval's longtime ally Mephesto's capital. Ishval's present King Belthasar VIII, decreed the use of the Melchor Stone to call upon the ancient behemoths of Legend to fight for them as they did in the time of Melchor the Mighty. However, these creatures though powerful against the soldiers of Valenian were no match for his Dragons who forced the creatures to retreat back into the underworld from where they had come. After seeing this final defeat of his armies at the hands of Valenian, Belthasar offered terms to Valenian to become a client kingdom for the rest of his reign and then a province of the Empire after his death. Valenian agreed to this term and abruptly killed King Belthasar after he signed the document to annex the province into the Empire and immediatley set forth to butched the rest of his line. However, the young son of Belthasar, Cyrus was never found. Some say he went into hiding until his family could rise again against the might of Atlas. The Barbarian Invasions: Recruitment: '''Following the years of further expasion, Atlas came under attack from several barbarian factions who were invading the Empire over the massive Atlas mountains. Over time the Empire was required to issue several recruitment campaigns to help foster and build up the growing Legions to defend the Empire from these new threats. The Barbarian hordes although massive in numbers were eventually quelled by the superior strength of arms that the Empire was able to present. However, during those campaigns many good warriors of the Empire died. One such warrior was Legate Darius Gregor. '''Assault in the Pass: The tale of Darius Gregor "From the moment Darius left camp he had a bad feeling about this day, rumours had been passing through the camp of a new invasion and he was instructed by Imperial command to check the rumours out and squash any barbarian incursion...However when he got into the pass of Thanos, immediately his patrol cohort came under attack. Deeply outnumbered, Darius fought bravely on even though Darius Gregor knew these were to be his last moments when he seen that Barbarian creeping closer with the bone in his hair...but he never knew that there was another behind him ready to strike. Last moments of Darius Gregor former Legate of Draco XIII Legion and Governor of the Province of Nabilus. - Atlas Empire" The Thunder-Storm War: Atlas Version To be inserted The Rivalry - Fight against Strangvald's expansionism To be inserted The Battle of Antaloa: Dark Times With the Dark Emperor's return to the world many of the nations of men and other races fell under his dark curse upon the lands. Several were afflicated with the "Grey Curse" which was a plague that struck at the races of men and cursed them to the damned vileness of being reborn after death as a menace to be used by the "Dark Emperor". Realizing this menace needed to be dealt with the Atlas Emperor "Barnibus" sent his brother Prince Roberto to fight with several legions and allied powers into the heart of the former Antioc Empire to fight against the machinations of the Dark Emperor. Although the forces of Atlas and the Allies proved noble and for the most part were highly successful in their campaigns the forces of the Dark Emperor were in the end overwhelming. The result was the fated last stand and Battle of Antaloa where the forces of Light bashed into the Legions of Darkness and ended by losing the day. Darkness had won this fateful battle and the Dark Emperor was now poised to be able to strike at the other realms and take the fight to them. When Alumnitar stepped in and brought the wrath of the heavens down on the Dark Emperor causing the rift then the cleanse.